


Hide and Seek

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chases, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Holding Hands, Lestallum, Noct knows a shortcut, Not Quite Home in Darkness, Other, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Luna leads Prompto and Noctis on a chase across Lestallum.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Hey, lovelies! Thanks again to those who sent some love my way last week, it means a lot. I know I say that every week, but it really does. You are beautiful!  
> I know a few people have asked Nicola (on whose AMAZING work these silly little drabbles are based) if my Promptis (and my Gladnis) fits with her canon, and the answer is: eeeeeeh... sort of...? Nicola's fic leaves a lot of room for interpretation there, but she isn't writing romantic ships into NQHID. I know that's not really an answer, but hey. She always sees these drabbles before they post, so you can rest assured I have her approval, even if some of what's in here isn't strictly what's in NQHID. :)  
> Also my romantic ships will remain pretty low key. I love love love the dynamics Nicola's created between all these characters, they're so beautiful, and I don't want to ruin it!  
> I hope you enjoy this week's silliness.  
> 

_Inspired by Chapter 20 of Nicolareed’s Not Quite Home In Darkness_

* * *

 

The smile lingered about Noct’s lips for a few moments after Prompto let the camera fall to his side, enjoying the closeness of two of his favourite people, the peaceful evening, and the unusual openness between all three of them. The peace lasted only half a minute longer, however, as Luna suddenly lifted her head from his shoulder and darted away from them. Her eyes danced and a teasing grin spread across her face as she paused at the entrance to the look out.

“Bet you can’t catch me,” she called. Prompto and Noct exchanged a look, and both grinned before taking off after her. She was faster than she looked, and her size was an advantage as she dodged between food stalls and tourists and market-goers. Prompto and Noct found themselves falling behind as they misjudged gaps, bumped into pedestrians, and generally made a nuisance of themselves.

“This isn’t right,” Prompto complained. “We can’t let her win!” Noct caught a flash of Luna’s pale hair as she dove nimbly between two arguing lovers and up the next street, and he grinned triumphantly.

“Come on, I know a short cut,” he said, grabbing Prompto’s hand and dragging him between a stall selling curry and one selling, for some reason, stuffed Chocobo toys and fairy floss. Prompto looked longingly at the Chocobos as Noct dragged him past, but reluctantly allowed himself to be led away. They pelted down a dark, narrow, and slightly smelly alleyway that twisted and turned between high stone walls, their boots splashing through the shallow puddles left behind by yesterday’s rain.

“You’re gonna get us lost,” Prompto panted, pulling even with Noct as they rounded yet another twist in the alley.

“You wanna bet?” Noct grinned. Prompto narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

“Sure, give you a chance to win back that ten Gil you lost last night,” he said.

“Better keep up then,” Noct yelled, tugging at Prompto’s hand again and accelerating as the end of the alley appeared around the next bend.

“Not much of a challenge,” Prompto called back, sticking his tongue out at the Prince, like the mature young man he was. They flew out of the alley into a broad, cobbled street, well lit with hanging lanterns and bustling with more people. Lestallum really was better at night, and everyone came out to enjoy it.  
Noct and Prompto laughed as they dodged around yet more people, catching sight of Luna on the other side of the street, directly opposite Noct’s shortcut. She let out an involuntary shriek when she saw them and sprinted off up the road, darting up a steep set of stairs to one side as Noct and Prompto drew closer. It was a wonder any of them were able to run, what with all the laughing and catcalling that was going on, but they soon found themselves at the top of a narrow set of stone steps, set between high stone walls, that ended in a wrought iron gate. Luna didn’t pause as she approached the gate, but jumped and grabbed the higher rungs, swinging herself up and over. She paused at the top and waved cheekily before dropping down on the other side, landing on a neat gravel walkway. Prompto and Noct glanced at each other again and laughed. It would take more than a little gate to stop them.

Prompto reached it first and swung himself over as easily as Luna. Noct decided that since no one had set any rules for this little race, he couldn’t possibly cheat, and threw a dagger into the nearest tree on the other side of the gate, warping to it and dropping down in front of Luna. She squealed and skidded to a halt, white gravel flying, and then thumped him on the arm.

“I would never have expected it of you, Noctis,” she said with mock gravity, the fact that she was puffing heavily robbing her tone of much of its gravity. “Taking unfair advantage in a challenge of strength. What will Ignis say?” Prompto staggered to a halt behind her and leaned his hands on his knees, struggling for breath.

“Oooh, you’re in trouble now, buddy,” he said, laughing wheezily. Noct waved a careless hand.

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” he said. “You love me too much.” Luna and Prompto looked at each other for a moment, and then leapt at Noct, knocking him to the ground and tickling him mercilessly.

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I swear!”

“Your oaths are meaningless, you heartless cheat!” declared Luna, sitting firmly on his legs and tickling behind his knees.

“No, I’ve learned my lesson, stop, stop!” Noct writhed and bucked pointlessly, unable to escape from their combined efforts. He giggled helplessly as he attempted to bat their hands away.

“I think he wants us to stop,” grinned Prompto, wriggling his fingers about under Noct’s underarms, despite Noct’s best efforts at squashing Prompto’s hand.

“I surrender!”

“Well, I suppose if he really has learned his lesson,” said Luna thoughtfully. She paused in her assault and looked gravely at the Prince. “Do you promise to behave more honourably in future?” she demanded.

“I pinkie promise!” said Noct, panting.

“Well, all right then,” she said, clambering off his legs. Prompto grinned down at Noct and aimed one last attack at his midriff. When Noct went to curl up into a ball, he planted a quick kiss on his nose and stood up, laughing as Noct collapsed onto his back, groaning.

“No fair,” complained the Prince.

“Absolutely fair,” Luna corrected him primly. She looked around curiously at the small, neat garden in which they found themselves. “Where are we, anyway?”

“Private garden?” suggested Prompto. Eight mature fruit trees lined the high stone walls that formed the border of the garden, none of them fruiting at present. There were neat beds overflowing with flowers in white and yellow and blue, and the gravel path criss-crossed the small, grassy space without any apparent pattern.

“Hmmm,” said Luna. “We should probably—”

“Oi, what are you three doing in my garden? Get out of there right now, or I’m calling the guards!”

“Run!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
